Just You and Me
by WallflowerAngel-infinite
Summary: A rainy night at Olympian Academy changed Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson's life- as they came to understand each other. This story will tell us the journey of their epic relationship in where Percy will have to let go of everything in his life for a very important decision.(AU and might be OoC, rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Just You and Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**A rainy night at Olympian Academy changed Annabeth and Percy's life- two students majoring in Architecture and Marine Biology. This story will tell us the journey of their epic relationship in where Percy will have to let go of everything in his life for a very important decision. (AU and might be OoC)**

**Chapter 1: Campus**

* * *

Annabeth's POV~

The rain was pouring heavily outside the main office of Olympian Academy. If only I'd arrive earlier. If the flight hadn't gotten delayed, I probably would've arrived three hours before.

As the thunders roared above, I forced my eyes to return to the young secretary over the counter explaining a few basic rules to me. I paid no attention to her. I've read the rule books like- a dozen times. I can repeat the 45- page book by heart word by word.

"So, Miss Chase, please sign here and here," Lavender, secretary said, handing me a blue form and a fountain pen. She had to be around 20 or 21 years old.

I wrote my name in cursive writing on the lines she indicated. The headlines of the form marked ' The Campus Program'. I handed it back to Lavender. She smiled warmly at me and gave me my key: Room 6A.

I sighed, fiddling with my key apprehensively. I was glad that Olympian Academy had blocks of dorms on campus. Most of us came here with a scholarship and we don't really have that much money with us to pay for rents. And with me being kind of broke right now along with my not-so-awesome relationship with my dad and stepmother, I really appreciated this program.

"Oh, and you're going to have a roommate, Miss Chase." Lavender called out to me after I reached for the doorknob. I turned around and raised my eyebrows. Did she mention that just now? Because I was sure it wasn't in the book.

"Okay. Can you tell me her name?" I asked her and she smiled again. God, I'm going to have a roommate.

"Thalia Grace. Good luck." Lavender said and I went out with my sling bag.

I closed the office door and looked up into the stormy sky. No stars. No moon. Just a bunch of very dark clouds obscuring every beautiful thing up there. I wish it were clear. A dark and rainy night is not a good way to start your hour in campus. I put down my bags and walked to the middle of the courtyard, enjoying the feeling of the rain droplets as they trickle down my face. I closed my eyes. It felt amazing.

Freedom.

Away from the bitches I used to deal with in high school, the jerk who played with my heart, my step mother who only cared about her twin sons because I was an accident from my dad's affair, my dad's unclear annoyance with me, friends who were jealous of my success and everything else that had earned a place in my mind. Everything that made me seriously stressed to death.

This is Olympian Academy. And I'm going to start fresh. Be the Annabeth I wanted to be. No pressure. And not a care in the world.

"Enjoying yourself?" said a deep voice. I opened my eyes only to stare into a pair of beautiful sea green eyes.

I stepped back a little, observing the guy. He was towering over me, at least six foot tall (and I was wearing six-inch boots), with raven black hair, and an athletic, buff build. And he was smiling widely.

"Yup." I answered simply and he chuckled, putting his hands into the pocket of his blue jeans- of which the rain droplets had soaked and now looked like a shade of black to my eyes.

"You new?" he asked and I nodded. He didn't seem like a bad person. I mean, he had that air of a laid-back person with a humorous tune to his voice- almost like he had absolutely zero stress.

"Me too."

We stood there in silence for a while, just enjoying the rain, which was getting heavier and heavier by the moment. There was nothing to be said. We were both new. We knew nothing of each other and yet, he looked like a very trustworthy person.

We looked at each other and after a minute, he pulled me back under the roofs of the main office. We laughed when we realized we were dripping wet.

"I'll guess we'll stay here for a while." I said, sitting down on the floor, hugging my legs to my chest.

He followed and sat down beside me. We both shuddered. Standing under the rain? Not so good idea.

"Percy Jackson." He said, outstretching his hands. There was a long thin scar on the palm of his hand. It made me wonder how he'd got that. When my eyes scanned over his arms, I discovered they were also covered in long white scars.

"Annabeth Chase." I replied, taking his hand. Both our hands were cold and wet. But I didn't really care. I just made a new friend.

"So, what course are you taking?" He asked me, as we both took our bags.

"Athena's. I love Architecture." I answered him.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm taking Poseidon's for Marine Biology."

"Oh, you want to be a Marine Biologist, I presume?"

"I'm not sure." And as he said that, I noticed his eyes looked misty. Like he was drifting into his own world, slowly losing himself within his thoughts. Then he suddenly snapped back to reality.

I decided not to ask him why he was not sure, because everyone comes to the academy for a reason, right? I was tempted but I didn't think it was polite to meddle with the life of a person I just met.

"Well, you looked happy back. Let go of some problems, I suppose?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's nice to officially call yourself an adult. You know, live your own life- with no one to tell you that you can't."

"Same here. I keep telling them that whatever problems I'll have for not listening to them will be MY problems and no one else's and that I'll deal with them however the hell I want. What's important is me learning and finding happiness. You know what I mean? I just want them to understand that." Percy stated. I was pretty sure 'them' meant his parents.

The confession of his thoughts and feelings made me realize Percy Jackson was a very open person, even willing to pour his heart out to a stranger. But I felt bad for him because if he kept doing that to every new person he'd meet, I don't think he'll be finding the happiness he talked about.

"You're very open. Doesn't that bother you a little?" I asked him. Percy shook his head.

"I keep no secrets." He said.

I smiled when he said that.

"So, what room do you stay in?" I asked him.

"3A. How about you?"

"6A."

We sat in silence again, still hearing the joyous sound of the rain against the ground. It was just a sort of a light shower now. My mind started wandering off to the wise words Percy said earlier.

_Whatever problems I'll have for not listening to them will be MY problems and no one else's and that I'll deal with them however the hell I want._

I don't really care if he was a stranger I just met, what he said was true. I will decide who has the say in my life. And no one else.

_I just want them to understand that._

He had sounded so sad when he said that.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah." I answered.

He stood up and offered his hand. I took it and we shouldered our bags while I dragged my suitcase with me.

"Well, I guess I'll better get going. Our roommates will be waiting I suppose." I said to Percy and he nodded.

"Yeah. Will I see you around?" he asked me, his eyebrows raised hopefully.

"I guess I will." I answered and we went our separate directions.

Percy Jackson.

Hmm, I have a feeling he's going to be a person who's certainly worth knowing.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Thalia Grace. Your new roommate. Or dormie. Or whatever you want to call it."

Annabeth shook hands with the girl who was a few inches taller than her. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with the words 'Let's Kill Barbie' on it and black jeans. She had her black hair tied in a ponytail and she was wearing black combat boots. She looked punk-ish. Duh.

"Oh, Annabeth Chase." I replied. I chuckled at how different we were in our appearance. Whereas Thalia apparently adored black, I was never one to stick to the gloomy colour. I prefer bright orange or sky blue or grass green or sunny yellow and stuff like that.

After we were done unpacking our toothbrushes and pajamas and all, we sat down and talked and got to know each other a little.

I found out that Thalia was taking Zeus' course which had something to do with the sky from being a pilot to being a stewardess. I found out that she had a 19-year old older brother Jason at Olympian Academy who was also taking Zeus' course and tons of cousins all over the place.

I was awed at how big her family sounded. For all I know, Percy could be one of her many cousins.

I told her a few stuff about me as well, although I steered clear from the family subject and after that we went to bed peacefully.

Two friends in two hours. Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson. A punk, goth-ish girl and a very hot guy (I had to give him that).

Somehow, that night- I couldn't get my mind off Percy's words. I felt as if were-

Connected. Somehow.

* * *

**A/N: There's the first chapter. It's pretty short but it's kind of a preview of the rest of the idea was very random and in fact, I have the whole entire story planned already. But I will not continue it if no one likes it so tell me what you guys think of it and I might continue it. Your say. No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

_**A rainy night at Olympian Academy changed Annabeth and Percy's life- two students majoring in Architecture and Marine Biology. This story will tell us the journey of their epic relationship in where Percy will have to let go of everything in his life for a very important decision. (AU and might be OoC)**_

**A/N: Thank you for your gracious comments, I was waiting for that 5th review before starting with the second chapter. Honestly, this story's plot was inspired by my cousin and her husband's love story- with a little twist. Well, enjoy!**

**P.S. Review!**

**Chapter 2: Beautiful**

* * *

_The next morning..._

I never really was one for mornings. Mornings were a nuisance. But I guess this is what one gets for choosing classes that start at 9. At 7, I reluctantly rolled off from bed and took a nice, hot shower just to rinse all the stress from me.

It was still pretty cold in New York right now so I put on a blouse and a jacket over that, a pair of skinny jeans, black heels a black beret. I hope I didn't look too much like Thalia. I slung my bag over my shoulder and looked back at Thalia, who mentioned last night that her classes start at 10.

Smart girl.

I closed the door behind me and looked around. The courtyard was gorgeous in the morning. It had a little fountain in the middle with a cupid statue and tons of other statues on the exterior of the courtyard. Benches were everywhere with light green carpet grass.

It took no genius to guess why the students loved hanging out here. It was calm and peaceful and just- serene. Yup, that's the word. I was momentarily confused at how fresh the air was here.

As I walked through it, I saw a few students but none of my old friends. I guess I'm the only one that came here- the only one who dared to apply here. Not that I'm complaining.

"When I said that I'd see you around, I didn't think it would be this soon."

I jumped a bit when I heard his voice but I relaxed when I turned around and took a good look at him. Yup, he wasn't some loony dream I had last night. Good-looking, wise and funny.

"Hey, good morning," I said.

"Good morning to you too," Percy replied, walking beside me with his bag.

"Why so early?"

"Marine Bio starts early. It's annoying but I have to take it."

"Why do you say that? Did someone else choose your courses for you?" I asked him. He had talked about how strongly he was against his parents doing anything to mess up his life. I was really confused by then. I waited for him to answer me.

"No, I mean I chose it for myself. It just feels- forced. It's not something that I'd like to stick around with. What about you? You can't be serious about architecture," He said.

"Yes, I am. I love architecture. I'd go on and on and give you a thousand reasons why I do." I answered calmly.

"Nah, I'll pass." He said and we laughed together.

A few other students passed by us and one of them stopped by and said hello to Percy. He introduced himself by the name Grover Underwood. Weird name but it's okay. Percy told me Grover was his best friend since he was 12. That's pretty impressive, I guess.

I turned to Percy again after Grover left with his girlfriend Juniper. When I saw them holding hands, I felt happy for them. Even though I don't know them that well. And I just, don't know why.

"I've never had a real friend before. No one I know really wants to be my friend. They think just because I get high grades means I'm weird. And some are just intimidated." I told him as we sat down on a bench. There were still two hours before class starts.

He didn't answer me after that and I didn't mind that much.

"I can be your first friend."

I looked at him and he looked back at me. And for the first time in my whole life, I was actually feeling so happy. The one that doesn't really make you jump up and down but gives you that calm feeling inside.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said and then I hugged him. And it didn't even feel weird or the least bit awkward.

"Uh, you can let go now." He said and I laughed, letting Percy go.

We both stood up and I looked at the screen of my phone. It was now 8.30. I didn't really want to leave with my new, official friend but I had to.

"I should get going now." I told Percy and he looked crestfallen.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, can we exchange numbers?" he asked me.

He flashed a smile at me and well, I loved his smile. He was so- relaxed and didn't rush to things. I have to seriously ask him how he does it.

"Sure."I said and gave him my phone for him to type his number in. When he was done, he passed me his phone and I did the same thing.

"And Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

No doubt does Olympian Academy accepts only the best. I'm saying that not in a I'm-so-proud way. Instead, take it in as a I-almost-regret-enrolling-here way. Everyone here is strictly top notch. It makes me feel so small, even. Knowing that I'm one out of 200 hundred candidates that took up this course.

And it's only my first day. So far, I haven't made any more friends here except Percy and Thalia. I don't know what's wrong. Is it me or them? I mean, I don't think I'm that weird. I really hope I'm not that weird. I'm not weird am I?

"No, you're not."

"You should really stop doing that, Percy," I said, blushing. I can't believe I actually said that out loud. Now he probably thinks I'm as weird as I said I was.

"Doing what?" he asked, picking out something from my hair.

"Scaring me like that. Have you realised, all of our conversations start with you scaring me," I said.

"That's true, now that I think of it."

I sighed. Ah, at least I'm only taking one course. I only have a few classes I have to take.

"I only have one class today and judging by the way you're sighing, I'm guessing you're done for the day," Percy said.

"Yeah, I'm done for the day,"I replied.

Then, he looked at me funny and started shoving all of his books into his bag and took my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"We're having lunch."

"Where?"

"I don't know. McDonalds?"

And I just followed him to his blue Maserati. That probably costs more than my whole house. I gasped when I saw it and he told me it was a present from his step-father.

"Probably his way to suck up to me." he said spitefully. He said it in such a way that every syllable in that sentence was like a token for his hatred. Pure bitterness

(A/N: I'm so sorry I said this about Paul but you'll understand further on with the story)

As I got in next to him in the passenger seat, I sat there silent for a while, listening to Percy while he grumbled under his breath about how much his step-father Paul annoyed him. And it struck me then, that perhaps under all that cover, Percy's life was probably not that relaxing and calm as I thought it was.

"When did your mom marry him?" I asked.

"Last year. She didn't even tell me about it. One weekend, they were boyfriend girlfriend and left for Vegas, leaving me at summer camp. Then, when I came back from camp, she told me they eloped," Percy said.

"My dad remarried, too." I told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I hate my step-mother, too. Mainly because she doesn't care for me. And the fact that my dad had told me before that he would never stop loving my mom and promised me he wouldn't get married anymore." I said.

My face start to grow hot. Don't cry. Seriously. Why do you have to talk about your mom, Annabeth?

"You okay?" Percy asked worriedly. That worried expression so does not fit him and I tried to choke back the tears. And I did it.

"I'm fine."

"Are you saying like fine- really fine? Or the kind of fine that girls always say that actually means I'm very broken inside?" he asked. And he took me aback.

He actually understands our language? A guy that actually cares about your feelings?

"How do you know all that?" I asked, genuine curiosity overwhelming me.

"Before Paul came along, it was just me and my mom. I was the one who took care of her. I know it sounds corny and all, but well, I start to care about other girls and when I see them, I think of my mom and how much she's been hurt by her relationships so I try to care whenever I can. Just because one guy's a jerk, doesn't mean we all are."

"I know." I said, nodding.

"But I'm not saying that there are some girls out there who really deserve to not be cared for at all." Percy joked. I didn't feel like laughing but I did anyway, because it's just true like that.

"Well, I'm fine. It's just that, I was little when my mom died, and I really loved her. I miss her a lot." I confessed and he nodded.

"I miss my dad, too. And my old mom. Paul changed her too much. She doesn't listen to me much now. She's too busy with Paul." Percy said in that same spiteful tone again.

Again, silence swept over us. We have pretty much the same life at home and it hurt me thinking that there could be lots others that were experiencing the same thing that Percy and I were going through.

"Can we talk about something else now?" I whispered and he nodded.

But we didn't talk after that. Not really. Deep down, I'm pretty sure both of us were still thinking of our families. And feeling sorry for ourselves even though we knew that we had to be thankful and feeling sorry about yourself doesn't really help. All it really honestly does is make you feel worse. Trust me.

We kept throwing in random facts about each other and despite how depressed the atmosphere was, I think it's safe to say that I gained a lot from it. I know so much more about Percy now. And hopefully he feels that he knows me more, too.

We made it to McDonalds after a while and we ate, we talked, we laughed and I finally felt in place. Like I was living like a normal person- without any problems. And though I don't like to remind myself of my problems, every once in a while, I comb through my mind and make a mental list of my problems. What I can solve and what I cannot.

And what I cannot actually does scare me a few times. If you're one with many troubles, you would understand what I'm really trying to say.

"Thank you for lunch." I said to him.

"Yeah. Annabeth, why don't we hang out this evening, to get to know each other more." he asked.

I stopped thinking about my troubles for a moment.

"Where to?" I asked.

"To the beach, maybe." he suggested. The beach.

"Been a while since I've been there. Sure, why not." I replied and he flashed me that smile again.

"See you then." he said, waving to me while walking backwards.

"You shouldn't be walking like that, Percy. There's a-"

"Argh!" Percy fell backwards on the ground.

"Giant rock." I fnished lamely. I reached out and helped him up.

"Thanks. I should really get going now. Jason and I promised to meet up for basketball." he said.

"Jason Grace? Thalia's 19 year old brother?" I asked.

"Well, technically he's ALMOST 19. But he likes to tell people that. Truth is, he was born in the same year as Thalia was." Percy explained, chuckling lightly.

And after that, we said our goodbyes again and departed into our separate ways.

* * *

That evening, Percy and I headed to the beach. He was a really nice person to hang out with. He talks a lot but at the same time he's a really good listener. He was the one person besides Thalia that actually wanted to listen to me talk and I was more than okay with that although I knew I wasn't a really interesting person.

"Are you kidding me, Annabeth? How can you say that about yourself? Do you even have a mirror?" he cried.

I was just telling him how I thought I didn't look good.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think you look beautiful." he said calmly.

I blushed when he said that. One, because he was really hot and the fact that he told me that was very flattering. Two, because I wasn't really sure it was true.

"Why are you saying that?" I asked him.

"Because I'm not sure if anyone else ever has."

It was true. It was painful to admit, but it was true.

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah. Of course I do. Anyone else who says otherwise is either lying or blind." he answered. I don't know if he said that because he was trying to suck up to me or because he really meant it but I do prefer the latter.

We sat on the gorgeously soft white sand as sunset came, the part where families start to leave because they were getting dinner and where couples huddle around for that one romantic moment and for a while, it looked like a perfect picture moment.

Just before the skies turned orange, Percy excused himself for a while. I didn't know where he was going and I felt worried that he was going to ditch me there but he gave me his dorm keys as reassurance. I hope he doesn't have a spare key in his pockets.

He didn't come back even after the sky turned into a hundred shades of orange and red and it was just- beautiful. I don't think the sunset has ever looked that pretty, or have I really never noticed it? I sat there just playing with the sand and embracing the beauty of it all.

After a while, the sun got swallowed by the sea. Couples started to leave and all. It was dark. And it soon turned into a dark night. Percy missed it all.

Percy came back with his Instax camera in hand. I just smiled at him and pretended to get angry at him for ditching me. He just waved me off and laughed.

"I can't believe you just missed the most beautiful thing you'll ever see in your whole life." I told him.

"No I didn't." he said.

"What?"

And then he showed me the picture he took. With the silhouette of a sitting girl with her long hair billowing in the wind. And the sunset was in the background. It was picture perfect. I can't describe the beauty of the picture.

And then I realised it was me.

And how he implied that I was the most beautiful thing he'll ever see in his whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: This one is actually really short. I've just finished my Finals so yeah- I might be able to upload more, no promises though. Sorry if you think this is awful- but this is a Percabeth stepping stone! Enjoy! Read my other stories while you wait. Keep calm and ship Percabeth! Fav, Follow and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love**

It has been 3 months since I started studying at Olympian Academy, learning to be an architect and exactly 92 days since I met Percy. And it has been the best 92 days of my life.

We always hang out whenever we're free and we just sit down and talk. About anything actually, it doesn't really matter heavy or light. I was with Percy, and that's what matters most.

We have also come to understand each other a lot. He's basically my best friend already. We have tons in common- personality wise and also interests.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, Percy?" I asked, looking up from my book. He smiled and slided me his laptop.

"What am I supposed to see?" I asked him.

He showed me this page of a website. It was a website about the military or something. The admin posts pictures about the army- their training, weaponry activities and all their tours.

I feel so happy that there are people like these who would dedicate their lives for their country. Very admirable.

He clicked an icon and a big digital banner flashed on the screen.

We Are Recruiting New Militaries- 18 -20 year olds are very acceptable.

"What, are you thinking of joining?" I asked him.

"I don't know." Percy said and just stared at the screen for a while. He was deep in thought and I knew better than to bother him.

I couldn't help it. I stared. I am not going to lie. I stared at this amazing guy in front of me who has changed me more than anyone else in the whole wide world.

"Annabeth, you can stop staring at me like that."Percy said, smirking.

I blushed and returned to my book.

"So, are you free tonight? Got any plans with Pinecone Face?" he asked suddenly. I looked up.

"You know I don't have any. Thals got that new boy, Nico Diangelo. Why do you ask?"

He twirled his pen and put it behind his ear. Do you know that feeling when you look at someone and you just- you think they're perfect? And you just don't care about their odd or annoying habits and their flaws are just- forgotten? I feel that way now.

And I don't know what to make of it.

"Maybe we could have dinner today. A special one, you know? To celebrate that A plus you got for your thesis or somethin'?" he asked.

My thesis? That was like a month ago.

"What are you playing at, Percy?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Oh, come on. It'll be my treat. We'll have a fancy and amazing dinner and we'll watch any movie you want. Or we'll take a walk on the beach or have a romantic hang-out at the park or, or, umm…"

"Perseus Allen Jackson, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Whaaaaat? Psh, no. I mean, yes. No, maybe?" he stuttered awkwardly.

"Fine. It's a date. We'll go have dinner and hang out." I smiled widely.

"Really? Are you positively sure?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. Now, I've got a project to finish. See you tonight!"

And I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

I winked at him and got up. I didn't really look back after that because if I did, the blush creeping up on my cheeks would be way too obvious.

But I'm pretty sure I saw a fist pump.

It felt wonderful. It felt amazing. God, what is he doing to me? What's happening to me? Why am I not the person I was when I first came here.?The Annabeth I see in the mirror now is so different it scares me.

I think I'm falling for Percy Jackson.

* * *

That last guy I dated means nothing to me now. It's weird. I broke up with him like a two months before I met Percy. I can't believe I'm forgetting about him so quickly.

That guy used to be my whole world. He was my escape.

Then Percy comes along. I have no idea what I'm feeling right now for him but I like it.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked me. He was wearing a beautifully tailored suit with shining black shoes.

"You look stunning." He said, taking my hand and kissing it. He bowed and did a little jig. I blushed.

He drove us to some fancy Italian restaurant that I didn't know because I'm not a New Yorker.

We ordered some amazing food and just ate there like it was normal. We talked as usual. It just felt different. There was more tension here. Like awkward tension.

Probably because we weren't hanging out as friends now. We were hanging out as dates.

As I was thinking and not really paying attention to our (for once) boring conversation- I didn't realize that Percy wasn't speaking anymore and I' m here just blabbing like a moron.

He wasn't listening to me. Not that I cared, seeing that my mind was very far away from the conversation. And so I ended up shutting up as well.

It was a really awkward silence.

After a while, our eyes met. I've always noticed his beautiful green eyes but I don't think they've ever looked this- mesmerizing. I just got lost in them.

He opened his mouth to speak a few times but didn't. I was getting apprehensive. Why? Was our first date not that satisfying? Was I a horrible date because I stared too much or talked about something I saw on the History Channel to much that I bored him?

"What is it, Percy?" I asked him nervously.

"Um…"

"What?"

"I really like you, Annabeth. More than a friend. And I'm not that sure yet, but so far, you've been my best friend and we've been really close lately and-"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked again. Annabeth, don't be pushy… Some people just need time to comprehend their thoughts and string their complicated thoughts into sentences.

"I'm in love with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to say here that I may be updating verrryyy slowly, because I am writing a kind of teen fiction for Wattpad. I'm really passionate about it and I'd like to focus on it more.**

**So, if you guys are kinda sick of waiting here (I know some of you are) for me, maybe you guys should check out my story there. I will update my story on Wattpad almost everyday.**

**Here's the link:**

** story/9477985-we-are-losers**

**Again, I am so sorry. I will still be updating this story, just not that often till I finish my story on Wattpad.**

**Thanks.**

**~xoxoWallflowerAngel-Infinitexoxo~**


End file.
